


The Wait

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Sandor Clegane is getting tired of waiting, but doesn't care that he isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding! Fluffy fic.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

Sandor Clegane huffed at the garb he'd been given by Jon Snow. He supposed it was cleaner, and smelled better, than what he normally wore, but it itched and it was tight and he didn't care for the length of the sleeves. He tugged at them with a curse, trying to pull them down.

"You'll rip it," Jon commented from beside him.

Sandor glared at him and continued to pull. "The fucking sleeves are too short."

Jon tried to hide his smile by pressing his lips together. "Yes, I see that, but we didn't have anything else close to your size."

Sandor huffed and ceased pulling. "How long's this gonna take? Shouldn't she be out here by now?"

Jon shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure. I was never invited to the ceremonies and such, only the feasts... being bastard and all."

"I'm going to go see what's taking so damn long myself, then."

Sandor all but stomped past Jon, ignoring his warnings about seeing the bride before the wedding. He pushed past the guests, some of them offered their congratulations while others just watched him stomp by, a look of pure annoyance on his face at being kept waiting for so long.

Inside the castle he kept opening doors in search of his woman, groaning each time he saw an empty chamber. He had nearly gone through every room on the bottom floor before finally he heard voices. One quiet, worried and the other reassuring and strong - it was her!

"He never wanted to be married," she said sadly, her voice quivering slightly. He heard the anxiety in her voice and it froze him. "He doesn't like vows. It's all because of me, Daenerys. What if I don't please him?"

"You will please him, my friend," Danerys argued softly. "Do not fret over such things."

Sandor felt his heart squeeze. He marched to the door and swung it open, ready to tell her how completely wrong she was, but the words that he had wanted to say were knocked out of him when he saw her. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than anything he'd seen in all his years, with her light colored gown and her hair curled and pinned like it was. How in all the Seven Hells had he been so lucky to have a woman like her?

"Sandor!" Quickly she hid behind Daenerys, her head barely peeking out from behind her. He could still see the wetness on her cheeks as she spoke. " _What are you doing? You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!_ "

"To hell with traditions," Sandor grumbled. "I heard what you said, about me not wanting to marry. About you not pleasing me. I've never pined for much in my life, never felt the urge to love someone so dearly, but you pulled that out of me. Not by force, but simply by existing. There is nothing more in this bloody world I want more than to call you mine forever, and if it's a wedding that you want then it's a wedding you get. If you wanted to pack up everything I have right now and move across the lands, that's what we would do. I would do anything for you, you damn beautiful woman."

He watched as her face and chest flushed, a smile inching it's way onto her painted lips. "Truly?"

"Do you think I'd be wearing this for the hell of it?" He asked, looking down at his ill-fitting clothes.

A laugh bubbled from her chest and it warmed him to know it was because of him. "Now can we get on with it, for fucks sake? I'm ready to get back into my own real clothes."

His woman nodded, but continued to hide behind her friend. "Yes, you oaf, I'll be out in a bit. And you look handsome, Sandor. Honestly."

Sandor knew he wasn't handsome, but stayed quiet anyway. With a final lingering glance he took in her beauty and stepped back outside the door. He closed his eyes, his back against the wood and for the first time in his life he was unable to contain the utter joy he felt. Maybe getting married wouldn't be so horrible after all.


End file.
